20 Hellsing sentances
by TinkerTailorSoldierSailor
Summary: A peek into the lives of various Hellsing couples. contains some OC'S, but not many. Rated T to be safe
1. PipxUlrica

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARECTERS. SILVIA BELONGS TO CRIMSON BLOODGODDESS. IAN BELONGS TO FLAMING-INORO OF DEVIANTART. BUT I DO OWN ULRICA.

#01 - Warning

Hans glared at the French mercenary, warning him to stay away from his baby sister.

#2 – Cuddle

Pip and Ulrica hid from the world(and her brother) under the pile of blankets.

#3 – Fall

Ulrica found it impossible to repress a burst of laughter when Pip's ass connected with the ice for the millionth time. Clearly ice skating was not his cup of tea.

#4 – Friendship

Ulrica's relationship with Father Anderson was not exactly what you would call "friendship". More of a polite, mutual "non-hatred".

#5 – Story

Pip closed his eyes and smiled, listening to Ulrica tell him stories of her childhood in Germany.

#6 – Logic

Logic was definitely not a word that existed in either of their vocabularies.

#7 – Close

Even before they became romantically involved, saying they were close was a definite understatement.

#8 – Details

"Polite? And here I thought you kissed my hand because you're a huge flirt." "Details, details."

#9 – Wise

It was hard to live one hundred and fifty years and not gain _some_ sort of wisdom.

#10 – Weird

Pip thought Ulrica was a little weird sometimes, that is until he met her friend called "Rip".

#11 – Heartbeat

Ulrica pressed her ear to Pip's chest, praying with all her heart that the bite had worked and his heart would start beating again…

#12 – Bug

"Wait, Miss Big Bad Werewolf is afraid of a little tiny _spider_?" "…Just shut up and kill it, Frenchie."

#13 – Food

Ulrica did not eat her food. She _inhaled_ it.

#14 – Focus

"_Cheri?"_"…" "…Ulrica?" "…" "You really can't focus in the mornings, can you?" "…Zzzzz…"

#15 – Comfort

While Ulrica worried about her brother, the funny French mercenary was always a source of comfort.

#16 – shop

Pip new he really loved her when he didn't think twice about going out and buying "emergency feminine items".

#17 – Heat

Despite the chill outside, it was _very_ hot under the covers…

.#18 – Never

"I would never hurt you, _Cheri._ You know that…"

#19 – Peace

Pip and Ulrica spent most of the rainy afternoon curled up on a couch in the library, enjoying some rare peace and quiet.

#20 – Ceremony

When the war was finally over and done with, there was no big ceremony. The victors gathered at the Hellsing Mansion and all took a long, well deserved nap.


	2. HansxSilvia

I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARECTERS. SILVIA BELONGS TO CRIMSONBLOODGODDESS. IAN BELONGS TO FLAMING-INORO OF DEVIANTART. BUT I DO OWN ULRICA.

#1 – Cuddle

Silvia loved cuddling with Hans. He was so big and warm…

#2 – Heartbeat

When Silvia laid her head against his chest, she could feel his heart beating in time with hers.

#3 – Scary

Hans would be more open in his pursuing of Silvia, but frankly Sir Integra scared him.

#4 – Deep

From the very first kiss, both Hans and Silvia knew they were in deep.

#5 – Mother

If Silvia was considered the "Mom" of their huge, misfit family, who was the "Dad"?

#6 – Coat

When Silvia decided to put on Hans' greatcoat, all that could be seen of her was the top of her curly red hair.

#7 – Tall

"Hans, What the hell did they feed you in Germany, Miracle Grow?"

#8 – Vulnerable

Silvia looked so tiny vulnerable when she slept curled up against him.

#9 – Gentleman

Hans was too much of a gentleman to, as some of the soldiers put it, "Put the moves" on Silvia, no matter how much he wanted too.

#10 – Red

When Hans saw her sitting like that on her bed, wearing nothing but his hat, his face turned as red as her hair.

#11 –Tackle

Silvia found it impossible to suppress her laughter when Ulrica literally tackled Hans, causing himself as well as the chair behind him to topple backwards.

#12 – Crash

When Silvia found out that Millenium had not only captured Integra, but Hans as well, she felt her entire world crashing down around her.

#13 – Swallow

Hans' great coat practically swallowed her up. All he could see was the top of her head peeking up from the upturned collar.

#14 –Protective

"Really, Hans! You don't need to be so protective! I'm pregnant, not crippled."

#15 – Stable

Their lives were far from stable, but Hans' strength helped to steady her crazy life.

#16 – Heels

Even in her highest of heels, Silvia still only reached his shoulder!

#17 – Family

Their motley crew of a family was the very definition of the word dysfunctional. And no one would have it any other way.

#18 – Chick Flick

Once evey month, the female members of Hellsing would spend hours in the television room eating junk food in their pajamas and watching films called "chick flicks". Hans and the other men learned to avoid the room during that time.

#19 – Waltz

Silvia never realized that Hans was such a good dancer.

#20 – Cookies

Silvia had banished Hans from the kitchen because he kept trying to steal bites of the cookie dough.


End file.
